


Dancing

by Chiwibel



Series: The Breadsticks AU [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Ambiguity, Dancing, Drabble, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modern AU, Standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, they did not dance.</p><p>But...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I posted on Tumblr long ago and, well, I'd like to leave it here, cleaner and prettier because it looks better in a proper site.
> 
> It CAN be a part of the Breadsticks AU so I AM putting it there but can be read as a standalone.

Fenris did not dance. At least not in public, mostly because he did not know how to and neither did Anders.

 

The mage tried, though, and one would expect that those years working at Denerim's Pearl ( _of course_ he knew about those) as a pole- _dancer_ even, would have taught him something. Anders was excellent with the pole ( _of course_ he knew that too and so did Isabela), and _the pole_ , but it wasn't the same.

 

So, they did not dance.

 

Unless you would call the way Anders embraced him and rested his chin atop his head "dancing". Or the way the mage hummed and spun them around the room "dancing". Or the way Fenris let him take the lead and just went with him, even humming the same melody sometimes... "dancing".

 

It felt as intimate as the nights Fenris took Anders during their... _Love_ making (yes, they were past that point already and no, Varric is not getting details for his book). If not even more so.

 

So, they did not dance.

 

But close enough.


End file.
